


Vera's Day off

by Devoted2pam



Category: Freakytits - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/pseuds/Devoted2pam





	Vera's Day off

The average person is believed to burn 100-150 calories while masturbating, and Vera had always been a health nut. As she laid in bed coming down from a rather rushed orgasm, her phone went off signalling a text.  
-Hello Vera, are you enjoying your day off?

Vera smiled at the message from Joan as she considered what she had just finished doing  
-Yes Governor, it's a pleasurable day off indeed  
She snickered to herself at her reply

-Oh? How so Miss Bennet?  
-Well if you had text just a few minutes before hand you would have interrupted something quite personal  
-Is that so? well do tell Vera, or rather, do show.

Vera stared at the text, not quite sure what Joan meant, she had never in her life taken a nude picture of herself, it was hard enough for her to take a selfie with her clothes on! Just as she was contemplating her options her phone rang with an incoming Facetime with Joan. Vera accepted the call, while pulling the sheets up to cover herself. 

"Hello Vera, Oh I do like your outfit." Joan smirked as she sat at her desk at Wentworth.  
Vera gasped clutching the sheets tighter to her body, "Joan!! you're at work!"  
"yes Vera I'm aware, but I'm not concerned where I am, but I am curious about your activities. Now, take the sheet off for me please."  
Vera's eyes widened In disbelief, "bu-but you're at work"  
"I realize that. No one is in the office with me, no one can see you but me, Now be a good girl and take the sheet off hmmm?"  
Vera slowly pulled the sheet down, revealing humble breasts, and erect eager nipples.  
"ah ah ah, all the way please."  
She threw the sheet over her legs letting it fall to the floor showing Joan her wet and swollen pussy, "Mmmm, that's much better isn't?"  
"yes governor" she said bashfully  
"Now Vera, I do have a meeting with Bea Smith in just a minute, but that doesn't mean I want to discontinue our little discussion here."  
"Wha-what?!" she stuttered  
"Don't worry no one can see the screen but me, and I will have you on mute so no one will hear you, but you will serve as a delicious distraction while I get through an otherwise dull time. "  
Vera looked worried, what if something happened and Bea accidently saw something, she would be mortified!  
"I don't know if I can do this Joan"  
"Vera, you can, and you will because it will make me extremely happy. You want to make me happy don't you?", realizing Vera's need for approval and acceptance Joan knew her little deputy wouldn't say no.  
"Yes, of course I do."  
"Good girl. Now I'm going to put you on mute, Smith is here, but Vera make sure you show me everything. I'll be watching."  
Vera nodded shyly as she positioned her phone on the dresser at the end of her bed and shifted the pillows farther down and laid flat, she slowly spread her legs so that the camera was pointed directly at her glistening folds.  
Joan looked up as Miss Miles led Smith in, "Smith for you governor" "thank you Miss miles, have a seat Smith"  
She glanced at the screen while Smith sat down across from her, a small smirk played on her lips as she saw Vera gently massaging her left breast and nipple.  
"What is it Smith, I have important things to attend too"  
"what happened with Lucy??"  
"She died. The coroner suspects a heart attack, given her health that wouldn't surprise me. "  
"Is an autopsy going to be conducted?"  
Joan glanced back at the screen to see that Vera had moved her right hand down between her thighs and was slowing rubbing her wet slit and massaging the fold of her cunt.  
Joan squirmed in her chair and turned back towards Smith, "No. She has no family, and I don't see a reason to have one performed, I trust the coroners assessment."  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Vera's fingers circling her clit and her back arched in the air, Joan cleared her throat uncomfortably , "Is that all? I need to be somewhere that requires my immediate attention"  
Bea got up out of the chair, glancing at the Governor, noticing she looked a bit squeamish in her seat. She waited for Miss Miles to open the door as Joan looked up and said, "Take her back to her cell Miss Miles, and please inform Mr. Jackson I'll be leaving for the day."

Joan got out to the parking lot and took the phone off mute as she could see Vera thrusting her fingers into herself slowly as if to draw out the pleasure.  
"Vera my dear, you are such a good girl I thought I would reward you. Make sure your front door is unlocked, and go back to bed and wait for me to arrive. "  
Vera stopped what she was doing with a very deliberate and unsatisfied groan, she wanted whatever reward Joan was going to give her but she was so turned on she wanted her release. She turned her phone off and went down stairs to ensure the door was unlocked for Joan, went into the bathroom to freshen up and wash her face and brush her teeth then got back onto the bed as Joan had instructed her too.  
Joan arrived at Vera's in record time, she put the car in park and walked briskly to the door of the woman's house and let herself in. She removed her work jacket and shoes and walked to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of ice water then made her way upstairs to Vera's bedroom. Vera, as promised was laying in the middle of the bed, she turned her head just as Joan walked into the bedroom.  
"Hello Vera"  
"Hello Joan"  
Joan took her pants off and folded them neatly and put them on the dresser next to Vera's phone, then she removed her tie and threw it on the bed next to Vera, then off came her shirt as well as bra and underwear. She stood naked in front of Vera and watched as the woman's eyes roamed over her body with obvious lust and arousal, she slowly walked to the side of the bed and picked up her tie she had left there, "Stand up Vera" she said. Vera stood facing Joan as Joan took Vera's hands in hers gently bringing each knuckle to her lips for a tender kiss, before forcefully yanking her hands behind her back and tying them together with the tie so they were crossed behind Vera's back. She pulled Vera flush against her chest using the tie while nipping at her shoulders and neck lightly with her teeth. She bit her ear lobe making the younger woman gasp and push her bum into Joan, Joan grabbed the tie with her left hand for leverage and pushed Vera onto the bed so she was face first and bent at the waist. Without any warning she thrust three fingers into Vera's dripping cunt, causing the woman to scream out and arch her back, Joan grabbed her by the hair and yanked, forcing the deputies head to snap back, "Fucking hell" she yelled, as Joan held her head back by her hair and fucked her violently with her fingers deep inside, Vera was so wet her pussy was making sucking noises as Joan pounded her relentlessly from behind.  
"Oh fuck, Oh my god, Joan I'm so close"  
"I know you are Vera, your such a dirty little whore, but you're my dirty whore aren't you?"  
"Yes, jesus, yes, Yours Joan, always" she screamed as she felt her body erupt into what can only be described as an out of body experience. She could almost see the orgasm as it rippled through her core and left her screaming and slumped over the bed in a pile of content. Joan quickly walked over to the dresser where she had placed the ice water, she took a sip while slipping an ice cube into her mouth and moved in front of Vera and dropped to her knees, she placed the melting ice cube on her tongue and slowly ran it up Vera's slit to her swollen and protruding clit, causing Vera to gasp and jerk, Joan held her thighs tightly digging her nails into the delicate flesh as she slowly ran the ice cube around Vera's clit and down, letting it slowly melt along the way until it was gone. Joan then started to lap up all the juices that had dripped down Vera's leg until her tongue found Vera's hole and she slowly slipped her tongue in and began to slowly fuck the woman with her tongue. She would lick and suck on her lips then run her tongue up and down her slit, circling her clit slowly then increasing the pressure and speed as she heard Vera's breath increase and her legs were shaking, Joan threw on of Vera's legs over her should to help open the woman's cunt up to Joan's hungry mouth. Vera threw her head back and moaned as her leg buckled and Joan caught her balancing her so she wouldn't fall over.  
"Joan, I'm so sensitive, please, no more" she begged.  
What she didn't see was the mini vibrator in Joan's hand.


End file.
